


CONTAMINATION

by Freelance_Writer, SinatraFan23



Series: The SCP Chronicles [1]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gore, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Writer/pseuds/Freelance_Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinatraFan23/pseuds/SinatraFan23
Summary: It's business as usual on Site-42, but we all know that keeping eldritch horrors in cages wasn't a good idea...OrYou piss off the wrong creature, everyone is dead, oh and don't forget, you happen to be caught in the middle of it.
Series: The SCP Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089125
Kudos: 3





	1. ROBIN - TAPE I

**Author's Note:**

> All similarities with real-life events/persons are purely coincidental, and all similarities with already existing characters on the SCP franchise are also coincidental. This is a fan work about a ''hypothetical'' site, non existing within the SCP's official wiki.
> 
> Note: This will get more graphic as time goes by, if you can't stomach the contents tagged, please don't continue reading.

I scrubbed harder, feeling my skin practically blistering under the heat of the water; anything to get rid of the feeling. The ghost of a touch, something to burn away that filth that has managed to gnaw it’s way deep into the fabric of my skin.

_Not enough._

I scrub harder, eliciting a faint lick of pain from where untreated bruises were still tender. It’s almost like a prickling sensation that follows from my throat to my thighs, patchwork almost, never linear; I hate it.

_Too cold-_

*THUMP!*

I flinch, the loofah slipping from my grasp and onto the tiled floor, soaking up the running water, for a moment I stare blankly at the sodden object before shutting off the tap and slipping out into the open. It’s cold, there’s a drop in temperature, an expected one but chilling nonetheless as I grab a towel and head over to the sink. Nestled in the marble is my phone, the object having slipped from its perch atop the sink which I pick up; it’s like ice in my grip, agitating my skin as the screen blares to life. A work notice.

“SCP-173, huh…” I place it back on its perch before slipping on my usual work attire; the fabric unintentionally agitating my skin further as I slip my phone into one of the many lab coat pockets, before heading out.

There’s a faint click of the door automatically locking behind me as I enter the hall, it’s spacious to say the least, bland and with the strong smell of bleach tied to it. It’s not worth noting any further detail with the exception of the woman who has also left her room.

“Dr Mable!” She turns around, her appearance is one that is the envy of other female doctors, petite frame, perfect dark curls, doll-like face; unfortunately for the doctors interested in her, the girl only had eyes for Black.

“Oh! Good morning Dr Robin” Mable smiles gently seemingly fixated on her work tablet.

“Morning,” I attempt to keep the exhaustion out of my tone, forcing a small smile as I look down at the woman and to my relief the facade works for Mable retains her smile, Alana wasn’t exactly-

“Have you seen Dr Black, anywhere? I-I’ve got this new assignment with SCP-035, but the instructions are very unclear…” Poor girl, I can’t help but pity her, Black wasn’t the easiest to deal with let alone in the early morning; volatile and a grouch at best but what was worse was that she had to deal with SCP-035 on top of that.

“Unfortunately no, but knowing Dr Black, he’s most likely in the cafeteria if not you’re likely to catch him in his office.”

“Probably,” She sighs, “I’ll check the cafeteria, if you hear anything from him please ping me.”

“Will do,” I call out, and just like that she disappears, likely headed down to the Atrium. I finally get my legs to move and so I decide to head for my office to receive the full details of my assignment. It’s a rather dull walk, not shortened by taking the elevator or it should have been for just as I stepped into the moving box, a familiar face appeared.

“Darling! There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you~” I tense a little, this is bad, standing in the doorway was none other than Alana light-haired woman, rather attractive and, my… “lover” I suppose.

_If what she does to you called love then yes-_

“O-oh, sorry I wanted to take a shower so I left early,” The stutter slips out before I can reign it in, but unlike the previous times where she’s pressed for an answer to my nervousness she’s almost giddy as she saunters up to me.

“Oh but you should have stayed, we could have showered together you know~?” My breath hitches, and I can’t help but instinctively take several steps back. It’s a warning, something I’ve come to recognise, her tone despite not having changed manages the make my skin crawl.

_She knows…_

“I-”

_Why is this so hard…?_

“I had an early morning assignment, I didn’t want to wake you…” I lie through my teeth praying that she buys it; she doesn’t based on the momentary slip of her joyous expression causing my back to hit the corner of the elevator as she leans in caging me against the wall and enveloping me in the nauseating scent of her perfume.

“Hm…? Is that so? I could have sworn that you told me today was your day off, however...?” She places a hand on my cheek, expression playful as her thumb brushes across my lips causing me to shiver involuntarily.

_She knows, she knows, she knows-_

I can’t respond, it’s as if my throat has closed in on itself, instead I just stare at her, frozen and transfixed as her hands trail down my figure.

“What’s wrong, Darling? Cat got your tongue?” Her thumb brushes against my thigh near the hem of my skirt and I let out an involuntary whimper, as my eyes instinctively flutter closed.

_Not now, not here, please-!_

*DING*

_I’m saved..._

Alana practically tears herself from me the moment she hears the doors open, retaining her immaculate appearance she greets the staff member that enters, cheerily. It still stuns me how quickly and smoothly she can maintain such a facade, a mask so well constructed that not a single person here is aware of how she actually is. I can’t help but let out an exhale in relief, in just a few minutes I’ll be free to go about my business away from her.

I breathe in.

It’s suffocating standing off to the side of the elevator as despite the pleasant conversation Alana was having with the staff member I can still feel her gaze rake over my frame every so often; it’s practically torture. To my eventual luck the doors open revealing the entrance to Atrium C and I nearly bound out into the open my brain having switched off autopilot for the sake of escaping into the open.

But as I step out, a hand reaches out to brush my bangs back as a person joins them causing me to stare wide eyed at the perpetrator. Another smile, one as venomous as the words that fall from her lips.

“Now what’s got you in a rush? We still have time, no?” There’s a hint of her Germanic accent as her arm snakes its way around my waist trapping me in place now that the corridors were empty causing me to go ridged.

“I have to go conduct an experiment today Alana, it was a last minute assignment,” I manage to reign in any hint of nervousness from my tone instead responding to her monotonously. The response seemed to satisfy her for she instantly withdrew her touch, and I could finally breathe again.

“Very well, Darling…” She steps away, her pointed gaze roaming my figure, “I’ll see you tonight then~” And just like that she walks away, swaying her hips in an effort to entice me.

_Not like did anything in the first place._

The thought is bitter and I swallow before any form of speech could escape my lips; there was no need to make things worse than they already were. Instead I practically trudge far behind as Alana has already disappeared into the halls; thank goodness for that.

As I pass through one of the many deactivated tesla gates I can’t help but shiver, whether from anticipation or fear I’ll never be sure for today felt especially foreboding. It doesn’t take too long to reach the offices, Alana has hidden herself in her office, Mable as expected is absent and… I took a brief look around; a majority of the doctors were seemingly gone.

_Maybe they all had a day off…?_

I’m lying to myself at this point for that foreboding feeling was slowly worming it’s way into my consciousness and has chosen to make itself known, something was clearly off today. It’s a feeling that continues to follow me as I submit the last of my reports yesterday, reports that I had failed to touch and with that I finally leave my office chair.

“Mhm…” I stretch the muscle, feeling the familiar strain of my neck from remaining immobile for far too long and it’s now I finally decide it’s time to tackle the main event of today. Walking out of my office I absentmindedly slip a packet of M&Ms into my coat pocket before snatching a clipboard off to the side filled with the required documents for today.

_Just this one task and I’m done-_

“H-Hey, Robin!” The voice stops me in my tracks and I whip my head around, running up to me and waving is none other than my other colleague Dr Lin, the example of tall, dark and… short in terms of appearance that is, he appeared to have just left Alana’s office, “Have you seen Mable?”

“Mable?” He nods, “I believe she was assigned to interview SCP-035 today.”

“Oh! Right The Mask… Gee” He fidgets with his tie, “I wish her the best of luck, that thing is...ugh” His reaction is one to expect when dealing with the mask of all SCPs.

“I’ve heard he’s quite problematic to deal with.”

“Well, besides the awfully manipulative behaviour, he’s quite charismatic, we just can’t believe every single word he says, haha...” He shifts nervously.

“I see,” I’m unsure of how to respond for a moment, “Well, I need to get going now, I have to pick up more than a few D-Class today.” He’s sympathetic for he nods in understanding.

“Aw, Good luck. I’m hitting the card today after cleaning up some reports.” I go to leave but my limbs are frozen in place, that foreboding feeling was back again with a vengeance causing me to blurt out my next words.

“Alright, just remember where the evacuation areas are in the case that there ever is a containment breach.” My words cause him to blanche momentarily.

“I believe it is very unlikely, security is greater than it was with the last one!” He’s forcing positivity for there’s still a nervous undertone as he speaks.

“You can never be too cautious Lin.”

“Please don’t worry my tired brain… Dealing with the A.I. was unbearable today.”

“Sure,” I answer taking a glance at the time on the clock on the far wall, “Anyway I should probably head off to their quarters and get them ready for the experiment to be conducted in SCP-173’s containment chambers… Wish me luck.”

“Good luck!” The corner of my mouth twitches and I almost smile, waving at him. I take my leave exiting through the door at the same time wondering if I had misheard the doctor.

_“Well, uh, wanna grab a coffee tomorrow before-...and she’s gone...”_

I shake my head, I must have misheard his proposal… Yes that was it, that’s why he hasn’t bothered calling out to me about it- I nearly groan, a headache was beginning to make itself known teasing around the edges of my vision forcing me to pause and seek out my pills.

_There-_

After rifling through my lab coat pockets I finally manage to fish them out; the generically labelled orange bottle was nearly empty of aspirin and I try not to sigh as I take a pill dry swallowing it and praying that it soothes my headache for at least a few hours. I need to restock soon…

I eventually end up at the door of the D-Class quarters and before opening the door I order the security guards to get ready in case any of the group chooses to resist. I scan my keycard and the door slides open revealing a group of 4 all gathered together right after their transferral.

“D-67453, D-89035, D-34672 and D-57362,” I call out their classifications one by one, monotonously, “All of you are to come with me. Resist and you will be shot.”

“Alright…” The first to speak up is the girl with dark hair who turns to speak to one of the younger men there, who appeared to be wearing some sort of helmet that obscured his vision, “Jane, now you won’t have to smell him, anymore at least…”

“Are you- Ugh…” The man in the tux is the next to speak, his voice is gruff as he goes to stand.

“Oi! You heard the Doctor, hurry up!” One of the guards behind me snaps at the group, the muzzle of his gun pointed to the D-Class with the helmet. It’s now that the girl gets up looking boredly at the group.

“Smelly,” Is the comment that follows as the D-Class in the helmet gets up soon followed by the last member of the group, a boy with dark curls who looks around, fascinated, most likely. They all pile out and not bothering to see if they follow, I begin the long trek to SCP-173’s containment chamber.

“Are we there yet?” I try not to snap at the helmet-wearing D-Class, instead, I answer curtly.

“No.”

“Keep moving,” One of the guards commanded, bumping one of the D-Class with the muzzle of his gun, they seemed to have been whispering among themselves for the girl began walking faster.

“Yes Sir,”

“Yes,” Quipped the helmet-wearing D-Class.

“Sorry Mister Guard...” Mumbled the dark-haired boy.

“Just shut up…” Grumbled the D-Class in a tux who rather than deal with the group marched on ahead. It’s silent for the rest of the walk, and before long I eventually arrive at the containment chamber, already several other guards stand at attention swapping out their shifts.

“Just follow what they say, failing to do so will result in immediate termination.” It’s at this point I don’t bother with instructing the D-Class for the guards have already tasked them with the sheet, that, if they’re lucky and pay attention will save their life.

“These instructions that you’re reading will save your life so I suggest paying attention to what they say.” I signal to the guards to get them ready, “Blink and you may just miss it.” The door to SCP-173’s chamber begins to open just as the guards take their positions forcing the group into the chamber.

“Oh, and before I forget,” I call out to the group, watching their expressions, “If you blink make sure that you warn the others, we wouldn’t want another incident.”

And just like that they enter the lion’s den.


	2. ROBIN - TAPE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dr Robin gets more than she bargained for by conducting the experiment in the first place.

I instinctively cover my nose and mouth the moment the vile stench reaches my nose from within the chamber; blood and feces, both rotting. It’s thick and heavy, the type of stench that makes me wish I had headed to observe the group from an observational chamber instead, anything to not have to smell the foul combination permeating the air which is all the more strange for it remained hanging despite the doors closing on them. 

“Please approach SCP-173,” I press my finger against the button of the microphone on my tablet while watching them on-screen and I can tell that they’re nervous for they hesitate before slowly approaching the statue. As I begin the test the doors slowly begin to open.

_This isn’t right-_ __

I take a step back.

“Uh, there seems to be a slight problem with the remote control of the doors, please maintain eye contact with SCP-173.” One of the guards spoke, almost tentative as they messed with the door controls while I took another step back; Nothing was going as planned and that dread that had been building reared its ugly head.

“O-Oh, sure.” The female D-Class responded, staring at the SCP, just as she did, however, the lights began to violently flicker before blinking out completely.

_Shit-_

The sound of concrete scraping against the floor rings throughout the brief bout of darkness alerting the guards.

“Oh shit-!” Gunshots follow the guards' swear, but it’s useless, their necks are snapped in the struggle and their panicked voices are cut off by the thud of bodies hitting the floor- And then, silence. Pure untouched silence as emergency power kicks in bathing the place in a dull glow, presumably the colour red causing me to both mentally and actually curse.

“Shit…” What should have been made easier for me have only altered the dark shades of the environment to become distorted, impairing my vision by darkening certain areas beyond what my head can handle, I realise very soon that the only survivors of SCP-173’s, who appeared to have left the area, crunch onslaught were myself and the D-Class.

“Uh…” The D-Class in the tux glances at those around him, both the female D-Class and the younger male D-Class have frozen on the spot as the one with the helmet appeared to look around.

“What’s happening-” The helmet wearing D-Class is cut off mid-sentence as the floor begins to tremble violently followed by a roar, no doubt SCP-682 has broken out- The site shakes again this time followed by the sound of deafening gunfire echoing from deeper within the facility.

“Just great…” I walk up to the group of D-Class already mentally rehearsing my lines, if everything goes to plan and I can convince them to join me even if they are a bunch of criminals, I might actually be able to walk out of this alive, “A containment breach.”

The first to notice my presence is the D-Class in the tux who looks at me queryingly.

“A what-?” Before I can answer him, there's a crackle of site-wide radio static as a message blares from the speakers.

“WARNING, THE SITE IS EXPERIENCING MULTIPLE EUCLID AND KETER CONTAINMENT BREACHES, FULL SITE LOCKDOWN INITIATED.”

“A CB,” I speak maintaining a calm facade, “Also known as the scenario where everything that can and will kill you has broken out and now has claimed the facility as their own.” As I finish my explanation I take a moment to observe their expressions; shock, horror, and everything in between, even fear, it’s an expected response to their current situation.

“THIS MESSAGE SHALL NOW REPEAT-” The message continues to blare from the speakers as I continue speaking.

_Don’t screw this up._

“You know… Considering our circumstances, I’d like to offer you an ultimatum, a way to survive this.” I motion to the speakers.

“For what?” The first to speak is the D-Class in the tux, he appears skeptical. 

“Ugh, we need to move on, quickly!” Snapped the female D-Class.

“Will we get pie?” Inquired the helmet wearing D-Class.

“Well think about it, you’re all technically prisoners here lined up for death row, however…” I pace attempting to ease my nerves, “Since death row was too good for you they decided to place you here. Now, in order for you to prevent another death like that I suggest taking my deal in that you protect me and I as a researcher here can get your sentences removed, what do you say, hm?” I’m blatantly lying to them now, but like many other D-Class, they lack the knowledge of what actually is the protocol during a containment breach. Somewhere in the background one of the guard’s radio begins to buzz with static.

“Sounds like a deal.” The D-Class in the tux gruffly responds, a faint grin edging at the corner of his mouth.

“...Fine,” The next to approach me is the female D-Class who stands in front of me as I notice one of the D-Class bends down to pick up the radio.

“We have a deal then.” I stretch out my hand, feeling nothing but a boiling pit of guilt and disgust aimed at myself; By doing this I’m no better than that bitch who’s been using me for her own benefit.

“Ladies first-”

“Chivalry isn’t dead.” To my relief, the girl shakes my hand and I can’t help but go along with her words as she lets go.

“Of course not. Now-” The D-Class who had picked up the radio and was now messing with it spoke.

“So uh… What do we do now?” 

“Well since there’s been a containment breach nowhere in the facility is entirely safe. So our best bet is to head for the exit near the evacuation zone...” I explain, attempting to recall where exactly the evacuation zone was, but like most finer details the exact location is hazy at best.

“So where is that exit?” The query from the D-Class holding the radio nearly trips me and I attempt to scramble a response together.

“The corridors so far will be our best bet in terms of traversing the place, no doubt the elevators are down until power can properly be restored, however…” I scramble for some form of a concrete memory, “Because of the state of things we’ll likely get lost and have to take more than a few detours, especially through the containment chambers.” Static continues to blare as the D-Class continues to mess with the radio frequencies.

“What a pain…” Grumbled the female D-Class.

“So we’re lost?” Inquired the helmet wearing D-Class, as I attempt to answer them the static dissipates as a message blares from the 

“A reminder, in the event of a XK-class-end-of-the-world scenario, don’t panic! It won’t help. Nothing at all will help. However, panicking will help probably the least.” 

“It’s dumb propaganda,” D-Class holding the radio said looking up at the group, the D-Class in the tux sighs, he appeared to be growing increasingly frustrated.

“Don’t we have a map?” 

“Unfortunately no, half the time we’re expected to know our way around by default,” I answer, reminding myself to have the map installed on my tablet for the next time I end up in the middle of another containment breach.

That is if there ever is a next time.

“Doesn’t this huge facility have a storage room?” The D-Class holding the radio questions, “Maybe there’s a map hidden there.”

“Yes but to get there won’t be easy-” The radio blares again.

“Report all suspect behavior to your supervisors immediately. If you haven’t noticed any unusual activity recently, you’re not looking hard enough. A threat to security can originate from anywhere and no one is above suspicion. Not even you. Stay paranoid. Stay vigilant.” My stomach coils uncomfortably after hearing the message causing me to involuntarily shiver, surely-

“I should turn this thing off, we still need the batteries, and half of the frequencies don’t even work.”

“Please do,” I add.

“Let me destroy it.” Piped the helmet wearing D-Class causing the D-Class in the tux to snap at him.

“No.”

“Aw man.” My gaze flicks across the chamber.

“As much as I’d like that we stand around debating what to do with the radio I suggest it’s about time we get going.” The radio continues to blare.

“In the extremely unlikely event of a catastrophic power failure and subsequent facility-wide containment breach, just remember the crisis ABCs. A for Armaments. B for Blinking, come the lack of. And C for Cardiovascular fortitude. As they say, shoot, stare and sprint! Or feed the incoming monster one of your friends. Stay alive, stay vigilant-” At last they proceed to shut the radio off.

“Anyway, if we continue standing around like this no doubt peanut will be back.” 

“Peanut?” I realised that I had let the Foundation's nickname for the statue slip as I went to answer the D-Class’s question.

“SCP-173” 

“The stinky statue?” I nodded.

“Yes, the statue. As I said before blink and you’ll miss it, or more accurately you’d be dead.” He made a motion with his hands as he nodded before jumping and posing enthusiastically with his pointer finger outwards.

“So let's go! Lead the way Doc.” The man in the tux began rubbing his forehead grumbling.

“Please do.” The helmet wearing D-Class began to sniff around, as I kept my composure in check to suppress a grimace at a new in-coming headache teasing at the edges of my vision.

“Our best bet may be to head to the light containment zone…” I explain, turning towards the exit, “No guarantee of getting to the entrance though.” And with that I exit the chamber, this time slowing my pace so that the others are able to catch up. Just as I headed down the corridor I noticed something off from the corner of my eye, near the entrance to the cafeteria was none other than SCP-173.

“Well this is problematic,” I mutter, as the others catch up.

“Merde…” The D-Class in the tux cursed having spotted the statue.

“What do we do?” I briefly glance back at the helmet wearing D-Class.

“Well first thing is don’t scream- Next we may have to take a detour.”

“Detour?” The female D-Class inquired, “Isn’t it easier for us to just pass it?” I go to answer only for the helmet wearing D-Class to pipe up.

“Can we fight it?” The D-Class in the tux sounded miffed as he responded.

“Are you stupid?” 

“Yes.” I clear my throat, breaking the silence that has settled regarding his response.

“...Anyway, moving on-” 

“What’s the best plan we got?” This coupled with a lack of eyes and concentration triggered the familiar sound of scraping concrete as it echoed throughout the hall; The statue had moved once more, this time reappearing far closer, “Shoot! Can we ignore it? Or will it attack us anyway?”

“Not really.” I make sure to keep my eye on it while beginning to move towards the doors leading to the atrium, “We need to make sure we keep an eye on that thing and head for the storage. So at this point, we’re better off walking all the way around to head to the atrium then cutting through the cafeteria for if something else is in there we’d be trapped.”

“Merde.”

“So much for a multi-billionaire facility.” Despite not really focusing on her I could practically hear the female D-Class rolling her eyes, which was rather understandable considering current circumstances.

“So we stand here and look at it?” I nod.

“Yes, but for now we take a detour.” While continuing to look at it, I motion the group to follow as I head for the door leading to the atrium. 

“Right-”

“Ok.”

“Alright…”

I soon enter the atrium, and to my luck, the statue has lost interest for it’s disappeared again as the others walk through the doorway. Once the last person walks through I lock the door, scanning my keycard before looking around warily. 

“What is it?” I take a brief glance at the D-Class in the tux before looking around again.

“Just making sure-”

_“Squeak!”_

_That sound-_

Looking down I soon spot the source of the squeaking, it was none other than SCP-999, the slime-like creature approaching the group as it continues to squeak, waving it’s nub-like arms in the air.

“Oo!” The helmet wearing D-Class elicits a surprised gasp as I approach the SCP pulling out the M&M bag from my lab coat pocket, opening it, and letting the sweets fall into my hand as I go to give it to 999. To my relief it accepts it without hesitation sliding onto my hand as I go to pet it, instantly feeling calmer as it’s anomalous properties begin to kick in leaving me in a mild euphoric state; a far cry from what I had been feeling since waking up this morning.

“So this is where you were cutie~” I coo as it snuggles into my hand and for a moment I forget where I am.

“What is that?” Cherry’s voice is the first to break me out of my trance and I look towards the group, each with their own unique expressions.

“What.” The D-Class in the tux appeared to be mildly confused looking between me and 999.

“Looks like jello.” Said the D-Class in the helmet, he appeared as if he wanted to poke the SCP.

“Seriously though, why couldn’t they have tested us with one of those?” The female D-Class whined, likely exasperated at the entire thing; again, I don’t really blame her.

“Well, normally D-Class personnel aren’t allowed to interact with SCP-999 except only on the basis of unique circumstances.” I continue to pet it some more.

“And that statue isn’t one?” She grumbles, rather bothered now and it’s now that SCP-999 slides away, rolling over to the female D-Class and wrapping an appendage around her right leg cooing softly.

“Aww.” Cooed the helmet wearing D-Class.

“Looks like he likes you,” I say, getting up and instinctively dusting my clothes, “Anyway we’ve lingered around long enough, so let’s get going.”

“Yeah, to our deaths.” Grumbled the D-Class in the tux.

“Not if I have anything to say about it- Come on SCP-999,” I snap, before calling over 999, the SCP immediately removing itself from the female D-Class as it rolled to my side, “Now be careful.” Picking up the SCP I let it slide onto my shoulder not minding the weight before moving on.

“I-” The protest is lodged in the D-Class’s throat who then sighs before ordering the others to move, “Move it.” 

“Whatever you say, tux man.” 

“Is she really carrying that jello...?” As usual, Tobias was silent.

Scanning my keycard, the door to the light containment zone opened without the hitch revealing the hallway to the tesla gate. As I entered, however, I noticed a figure on the other side of the gate and they were headed straight for it.

“Ah, wait!”

Too late.

He ran towards the gate with reckless abandon not seeing the sparks flickering around the gate as it activated. In a split second, as the man reaches the gate a heavy shock is given almost blinding me with light before dissipating as the body falls to the floor with a dull thud. The rancid smell of burned flesh soon begins to overtake the room, and I try not to gag clasping a hand around my nose and mouth.

“Thought so…” I mutter.

“What the hell was that!?” The female D-Class screeched a hand over her mouth and nose as well.

“A tesla gate.” The helmet wearing D-Class gags as the one in the tux covers his mouth mumbling under his breath.

“Good lord.”

“It activates at timed intervals during containment breaches…” I pause, momentarily debating whether to tell them or not before finally relenting, “To stop a certain SCP housed in this facility…”

“I don’t want to imagine how this thing is to need a killer shock in order to be stopped.” Muttered the female D-Class still shocked.

“Trust me you don’t.” I let this slip as I walk towards the gate only to stop once more.

“What is it?” Inquired the helmet wearing D-Class stopping right next to me.

“Waiting, it’s timed so after the next shock occurs we run. Best if it’s one at a time of course, that way we can lessen the number of casualties.”

“Ah, I can see that this is working very well.” Exclaims female D-Class pointing to the corpse of the staff member.

“Yeah…” I wait around some more and once again the gate activates, re-frying the corpse.

“Finally.” Just as the helmet wearing D-Class muttered, I readied myself before running through avoiding the body at my feet before stopping at the other side and waiting for the rest.

“Let’s go, guys!” The female D-Class is the next to follow after waiting for the gate to reactivate, managing to reach the other side unharmed. The others follow her, repeating the same thought process of waiting for the shock to pass before hopping over to the other side. 

“Well, now that that's over let’s get going,” Petting SCP-999 I continue to walk forward motioning them to follow and so they do. 

It’s a short walk to the storage after the gate where I walk into the storage room upon opening the door looking for any hazards only to stop once more; a large puddle of thick corrosive acid covered a majority of the floor near the shelf where the items were.

“Shit…”

  


**Author's Note:**

> The RP this was based on, got us, the writers, way too interested in writing everything down as a novel and then posting it.


End file.
